


Ally Dawson A Spy?

by stephaniemorelliranger (orphan_account)



Category: Austin & Ally, Kickin' It
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stephaniemorelliranger





	Ally Dawson A Spy?

Ally's POV

 

I woke up took a shower and got dressed in floral dress and ankle boots. I am Ally Dawson I am a teenage spy I work for the CIA I am undercover as a nerd so this Terrorist group won't find me I live in Miami Flordia.I got in my beat up car so my nerd persona will look better. I got to school and went to my locker and I heard someone holler hey there is Ally Dorkson. It was the populars Cassidy and Austin are the head populars Cassidy was wearing a Teal Crop Top,Denim short shorts,blue heels,white bag,white sunglasses,and jewlery.

I looked down as they walked by so I wouldn't attack them.

 

"Good girl you are finally learning."

 

~Time Skip Lunch~

 

I was eating my lunch when Ninja's jumped through the window.I started fighting one when the wasabi warriors jumps through the window.

 

"Guys come help me,"I yelled.

 

"We were all fighting then there was just two left one held a knife to my throat and one held Jack back. I was crying and Jack was yelling my name.

 

"If anyone moves I kill her,"one said.

 

I winked at Jack and he elbowed his guy in the face then did a spinning axel kick at mine when his foot would have hit me I ducked it hit the one that was holding me. I grabbed his knife and cut his arm and got blood on me.A helicopter came and took all the ninjas out and our boss came up to us and said,"Good job Agents Dawson and Brewer."

 

Cassidy walked up to us as I told Jack I was gonna go change I will be back in two minutes."You can't get changed that fast,"Cassidy said.

 

"Wanna bet."

 

"Yes."

"Okay be right back."

 

I ran to my locker and got my duffle bag then to the bathroom and changed into coral frill tanktop,leather jacket,short shorts,black chuck taylors,black tassel backpack,Aviators,floral brim cap,silver hoops,gold love necklace and ring,black stick bib necklace,14k white gold promise ring,gold bangles,and rose bracelet.I changed and was back in the lunch room in under 2 minutes.Cassidy was gaping at the promise ring on my finger.

 

"Who the hell gave you that ring,"Cassidy asked.I looked at Austin and he slightly shook his head so only I could see.I smirked.

 

I said,"Ask your boyfriend he gave it to me as a promise ring saying we would be bestfriends no matter what and it cost $6,595."

 

She turned to Austin."You gave her that?"She screamed.

 

"Yes."

 

I turned to Kim she was wearing the same thing as me exept her shirt was green.


End file.
